Gary x Ash A loves live
by Purple Flarion
Summary: Hello internet dwellers read for enjoyment...Ash's father comes back into the picture and he disaproves of Ash and Gary's love...What will they do I don't know yet but we will soon...
1. The quistion

/I do not own pokemon if I did it should be very different Ash and Gary so be a thing\ Ash's pov)Ash (today is the day I will tell Gary how I feel) Ash rushed out the door and he ran to Oak's lab (Gary has taken over Oak's lab P-F) Ash(Gary get ready cause I'm coming) Ash rings the door bell Gary(Coming) he opens the door to see Ash Ash(Hey Gary i wanted to ask you something) Gary(Ok shot) Ash(w-will you go out with me) Gary blushed Gary(I don't know what to say) Ash(Say yes) Gary(Okay yes I will) Ash leaned in for a kiss Gary did the same and they met in the middle Ash moans Misty(Ash what are you doing) Ash(don't tell my mom please mist) Misty(ok but you owe me a kiss) Ash(Mist I can't I'm gay) Misty(ok Ash I won't tel your mom) Misty walked down on the road to the Cerulian city. Gary's pov

Gary's thoughts:I can believe I was just askd out by the famous Ash ketchum: Gary(so Ash where do you wanna meet up for our date) Ash(how about dinner and a movie) Gary(sounds good Ashy-boy) they go their their separate ways to get ready later at 7:09 pm Ash's pov

Delia(Ash sweety you better hurry) Ash(ok mom) Ash stepped out of his room wearing a black longsleve button up short and a pair of skinny jeans that showed of his perfect ass Delia(look at my handsome and don't forget if you to decide to have sex use protection also don't drink to much please hun) Ash(ok mom) knock knock Ash (that must be gary) Red(hello my son) Ash (mom) Delia(Yes son) Delia said as she turns around the corner

End until chapter 2


	2. The big date

**/I do not own pokemon sadly, all I own is merchandise\**

Ash's Pov

Delia came around the corner to see Ash's father Red Red(Delia good to se you as well as you Ash) Ash(I gotta go I gotta date) Red(who's the lucky lady) Ash(Its no a lady well bye) Red was frozen by his sons words

Ash and Gary's Pov

At ther miltank bar and grill waitress(hello you two What would you like to drink) Ash(we will share a Oren-Callata) waiteris(okay sug I'll be right back with that) Ash(so what do you think how do I look) Gary(sexy) Ash blushed waitress(here you go what should you two like to eat) Gary (uhh I'm not sure what about you Ash) Ash(hmm I want a steak medium rare) Gary(I guess I will get a steak exra bloody but pink) waitress(ok be right back)

Delea's pov

Red(so when did Ash start liking boys) Delia(i don't know exactly) Red(well what do you know) Delia(well it all started when Ash had seen Gary in sinnoh) Red(how do you know that) Delia(Dawn and I share stories over tea)

Ash and Gary's pov

/After dinner\ Ash(hey Gary can I spend the night at your place tonight) Gary(yeah but why) Ash(my dad's back in the picture) Gary(okay but text you mom so she doesn't worry) Ash(ok bae) Ash texts his mom and tells her he's staying at Gary's they get back in Gary's and drive to Gary's new lab Ash(So what do you wanna do when we get there) Gary(I don't know maybe watch a horrer movie and cuddle) Ash(sounds good) they arive Ash(what do you wanna watch) Gary(how about Gengar's return) Ash(okay) they walk inside and start the movie and set down on the couch then they cuddle Ash(Gary never let me go) Gary(I won't I promise) then they go on with the movie until there Ash(Gary pause it I'll be right back) Gary(okay) Ash runs to the door it was his mom Delia(here's all your clothes and pikachu) Ash(okay but I don't need this much stuff) Delia(yes you do your father's mad) Ash(about what) Delia(you being gay i have to go bye love you) Ash(love you too) he closed the door Gary(who was it) Ash(my mom) he opened his bag to find clothes and a bottle of lube with a note that read *have fun with Gary* they both blushed then Ash explained everything Gary(so do you wanna fool around for a bit) Ash( after the movie) Gary puffed they finished their movie Gary(where do you wanna do wanna do it) Ash(how about in our room) Gary(ok let's go baby) Gary leads Ash to the master bedroom Gary(lets get undressed) they stripped shirt pants all that was left was their under wear Gary(bend over Ash) Ash did just that Ash(please be gentle your my first) Gary grabbed the lube from Ash's bag and spread it all over his 9in member he slowly entered Ash Ash(owwwww Gary it hurts) Gary(i know just give it a sec and it will tell great) Ash(okay Gary)Grabbed Ash by the hair to get deeper inside the younger boy Ash started moaning loudly Gary(told you) Ash (go faster) Gary(okay Ashyboy) Gary had pushed Ash on his hand and he put he's knees on his shoulders Ash let out small moans Gary(your so cute when you moan) Ash(ok cute whatever you do) Gary(Ash I'm gonna cum) Ash(do it inside) Gary shot out his long held in Ash Gary finished and pulled out Ash(thank you Gary bear) Gary's cum dribbled out Gary(so what do you wanna do to me) (I'm gonna Fuck your ass so good)Ash lubed himself up and pinned Gary down Gary(I like the new Ash) Ash teased Gary's entrance then he entered slowly Gary(arceus Ash go faster you not my first) Ash(ok Gary) Ash put Gary's legs on his shoulders and went deeper until he found Gary's sweet spot Gary moans Ash ejaculates his hot white goeey mess Ash(ok let's get some sleep babe) they lay down on the bed and cuddle Gary(good night love) Ash(love you to night)... **Omg this is is the longest on ever ok so guys here's the thing I have to go back to school soon and I will not be able to post as often but I promise I will not leave you high and dry so keep reading 1 and 2 and soon 3 love you for love...**


End file.
